An Angel's Touch
by Brightfire15
Summary: After Logan returns from a mission with a stiff and sore back, Rogue decides to help him by giving him a massage. Soon, revelations will be made regarding how they feel for one another. Rogan! Read and review!


An Angel's Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own _X-Men_

It was late one afternoon. Rogue was in the kitchen reading a book when she heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle come up. Smiling, she put down her book and ran down to the garage before hugging Logan, tightly. He'd been on a mission with the other X-Men, but had refused to take the jet as flying made him ill, and had instead taken the road and Scott's bike with him. He'd been gone for a week and Rogue had missed him fiercely.

When they broke apart, Logan was smiling.

"Missed you too, kid," he said.

"Come on, let's go sit down. I've got all your favorites waiting in the kitchen and I want to hear all about your mission," said Rogue.

"Kid, have I told you lately how great you are?" asked Logan.

Rogue chuckled. "No, but we can work on that over dinner," she said.

For the next half-hour, they sat together taking about the mission Logan had been on and what Rogue had been up to while he'd been gone. She had little to report, having gained control over her power a month before he left, but Logan's mission sounded interesting.

Xavier's step-brother, Cain Marko, a.k.a. Juggernaut, had gone berserk. He thought that Xavier was everywhere taunting him and had attacked a village. Thankfully, no one had gotten hurt, but it'd been difficult for the X-Men and Logan to stop the crazed moron and get him locked away.

"Sounds like you had an adventure," said Rogue.

"Ah, it was nothing," said Logan, shifting in his seat.

"Logan, you okay?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But he didn't _look _fine. He kept shifting his shoulders and his eyes held pain. She couldn't believe she'd missed it before. Why hadn't she seen it?

"Logan, you're not 'fine,'" she said. "Tell me what's wrong." She looked worried as she gazed at him. "Are you hurt or something?"

"No!" said Logan. "No, I'm not hurt."

"Then what is it?"

Logan sighed. "Juggernaut and I had quite a few fights and he did a number on my back. My back's not hurt, it's just stiff and driving me up a wall. I should be fine within another week or so."

"Logan..."Rogue sighed. She didn't like seeing him in any kind of pain and she wanted to help him. And there was only one way that she knew how to. "Come on, I think I know what to do. Follow me," She took his hand and led him to his room.

"What're we doing in here?" he asked.

"You'll see," said Rogue. "Take your jacket and your shirt off and lie down on your stomach."

Logan stared at her. "Marie..."

"Do you trust me?" she interrupted.

"You know I do, but--"

"Then quit arguing and do what I tell you."

Logan just sighed and shook his head as he slipped off his jacket and his shirt before laying down on the bed.

Rogue sat next to him and gently ran a finger down his back.

"You comfy?"

"As I'll ever be," said Logan. "Remind me again what it is you're doing?"

"I'm going to help with your back problems. Storm taught me few things a few months ago. I've got to warn you, this his might feel a little weird at first, but I think you'll find it helpful. Just tell me if you get uncomfortable or something, okay?"

There was a small grunt, and then Rogue slipped off her gloves and hesitated for a brief moment as she considered what it was she was doing, but pushed it aside as she applied some oil and then started on her work.

Gently and skillfully, she worked out the knots of tensed muscle in Logan's back, making the feral mutant groan in relief and satisfaction.

She worked on his lower back until she was satisfied and then slowly made her way up. When Logan inhaled sharply, she withdrew her hands.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No! No, you didn't. Just...don't stop," he whispered. "Keep going."

Rogue smiled and blushed a little as she continued working her way up his back. His back was like a mass of tangled knots that she was smoothing out. She was finding it difficult to keep her breathing at a steady pace so that Logan didn't think something was wrong. She'd never been this close to him before and it was sending shivers up her spine.

Logan also seemed to have mixed feeling about it because he kept shivering under her touch and groaning in relief as she worked her touch.

"You feeling all right, Logan?" asked Rogue, as she neared his shoulder blades.

"I feel fine. You've really got magic in your fingers, you know that?"

She chuckled. "I'm just an amateur."

An amateur? Somehow he had severe doubts about that. But he didn't respond as he sank into the movement of Rogue's hands and then after a few more moments, the gentle touch stopped.

"Why you'd stop?" he asked.

"I'm finished. You're done," said Rogue.

"Really?"

He was slightly disappointed. He hadn't wanted it to end. He'd felt comfortable and safe and he hadn't wanted that feeling to go away.

He stood up and stretched and cracked his neck. His back felt perfect, it was as though he'd never been in battle with Juggernaut at all. Rogue might not have been at the massage business long, but she certainly had an angel's healing touch. He put his shirt and jacket back on and then turned to face her.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your back feels better?"

He nodded. "It feels much better. I owe you one."

"Not a problem," said Rogue, smiling. She also seemed to be hiding her face in her hair and was she also _blushing?_

He looked at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Marie, look at me."

She did and it was then that they realized how close they were to each other.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

He sighed and then touched her cheek. "You don't have to hide from me, Marie."

"I'm not. I'm just..." her voice wandered off. "I'm just a little scared, Logan. I care about you a lot and with what happened just now...I don't know what to think and--"

She was cut off as, without a warning, Logan's lips crashed down onto Rogue's and they were locked in a passionate kiss that she returned. When they finally broke apart for air, there was nothing in their faces except for the love they were feeling for each other.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," said Rogue. "Kiss me."

Logan just nodded and eagerly complied with her request.

**The End**


End file.
